The REAL Epilogue
by DeadlyCreative
Summary: Personally, I did not like J.K. Rowling's Epilogue, so I decided to make my own. Do not read if you haven't finished the seventh book, blah blah blah. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are off on one last adventure,but their luck has finally run out...


**A/N: I am among those people who did not approve of J.K. Rowling's Epilogue, and decided to make my own. Tell me what you think. I love yah all! **

**-Deadly Creative**

The _Real _Epilogue

Chapter One: Dudley's Roommate

Ron began slowly, "I've told you the stories about my friends Hermione and Harry and how we destroyed the horcruxes." Sirius nodded from inside his photograph at Grimmauld Place. "Well, I thought that it would end happily, I mean, we had just defeated Voldemort." Ron shook his head slightly and turned out to look out the window. "But that's not how it is happening, no; we _still _do not have the happy ending we deserve. However, I guess we had it better then you, Sirius…" he looked deep in thought as he continued to look out the window.

"Can you get on with the story already?" asked Sirius impatiently. Ron turned sharply and looked around the room as if he had forgotten about Sirius completely.

"Um…well, of course," muttered Ron, trying to cover up. "We left Hogwarts after a horrible battle. Some of our loved one had died; Remus Lupin, Tonks, my brother, and many more." A tear slide down Ron's pale cheek, Sirius looked away as tears began to swell up in his eyes. "I thought that would be the end of death snatching away my friends and family one by one. However, that seems to be a bit on the optimistic side of things to me now. Only time can tell."

Ron's eyes puffed up and tears began to flow with gaining speed. Sirius did not know what to say, or how to comfort him. After a few minutes of crying, Ron was able to continue talking, "we first went to Tonks' house where the Dursley's had recently been placed and where we were going to have the funerals. They were all such beautiful funerals, filled with laughter and tears; great memories were shared. You would have liked it Sirius. I'm sorry we never had a funeral for you, it was sort of a funeral for everyone who died at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his followers though…"

Sirius smiled kindly, and there was appreciation in his teary eyes. "Thank you, Remus would have liked that."

Ron nodded slowly, "after the funeral, Dudley did something weird. Dudley accidentally knocked over an antique vase so Harry pulled out his want to fix it. Dudley jumped on him yelling about how Harry should put his want away. His wand attacked Dudley, throwing him against the wall-"

"Is he the freak who is Harry's cousin?" Sirius' voice was shacking with anger as he studied Ron's face. "The one you took to St. Mungo's a few days ago?"

Ron chuckled, "just last week? Yes."

A grin spread across Sirius' face, "he deserved it though, for being so mean to Harry."

"Well…um…yes, he did," Ron shrugged

"Where are you going with this?" asked Sirius.

Ron sighed, "Since you are so impatient-"

"Get on with it."

"Hermione invited Harry, my family and I to go skiing with her in France," Ron looked thrilled as if he was going to burst with happiness.

"Just don't try and cook anything," Sirius warned Ron, a smirk wide across his face.

Ron groaned, remembering the time when he had tried to make peanut butter cookies for everyone. There was only one word that could successfully describe the event: fiasco.

Sirius smirked grew, "painful memory?" he asked.

Ron glared at his best friend's Godfather. "We have to go see that 'freak' at St. Mungo's," laughed Harry who had walking into the room unnoticed.

"Why?" asked Sirius and Ron together, Sirius out of curiosity, and Ron out of annoyance.

"He got moved to a new room-"

"So?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "come one Ron; Hermione-"

"-if Hermione says so, we had better go," groaned Ron. Harry gave his best friend an annoyed look and Ron stood up and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I've been waiting five minutes for you two!" exclaimed Hermione. "Harry and Ron, hurry up!"

Ron grunted and put Sirius' photo in his pocket, Harry looked at him uneasily. Ron was so easily angered these days, especially near Hermione. "I really do think we should go. I mean, I want to try skiing and she will not let us go until we see Dudley. She should give up on trying to make friends with him," Harry explained.

Ron nodded.

"Why so nervous?" asked Harry.

"Well," muttered Ron slowly. "Promise not to laugh."

"Um, sure…I mean, I won't laugh. I'm your best mate, aren't I?"

Ron gave him a stern look, and then looked at his feet, "I am going to propose to Hermione."

A smile erupted across Harry's face, "finally, I was wondering if you'd ever buck enough courage."

"What do you mean?" demanded Ron. "What about you and Ginny?"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. "Harry, hurry up!"

Harry was glad that he did not have to answer Ron's question, and they quickly exchanged glances of 'just do it' before dashing off to get to the front door with Hermione."

"Where have you two been?" she asked in a threatening voice.

Ron leaned over towards Harry's ear and whispered sarcastically, "just waiting for you to yell at us."

Harry sniggered.

"What?" asked Hermione, opening the front door and beckoning them through the door.

Harry leaned over and muttered softly in Ron's ear, "If we just let her yell, she'll be done faster."

"Do you care about your hurt cousin at all Harry?" asked Hermione with a threatening voice, as she followed her two friends through the door. "Of do you just not want to go skiing?"

"I want to ski!" exclaimed Ron. "Don't you?" Ron turned to Harry.

"Of course," Harry said. Hermione grinned. The three of them pulled apparated outside the door of St. Mungo's and walked into the lobby. Hermione ran up to the counter and began talking to the young lad y behind the counter.

"Hello. Where did Dudley Dursley get moved to?"

"Room 654 on the sixth floor," said the lady before pointing to her left. "Have a nice day."

Ron and Harry groaned. "Hermione," Harry whispered. "We don't _have _to see him."

"He is _your _cousin and _you _injured him," she stated. "I think we _need _to see him."

The three of the filed into an elevator, Ron complaining violently below his breath and throwing Hermione angry glances. A quiet _ding _indicated that they had arrived at the sixth floor and the metal door slide open. Ron rushed out, followed by Harry and Hermione. "What's the rush?" asked Harry nervously. Ron didn't answer, but glared at Harry. "Does a cat got your tongue or are you ignoring me?" Harry patted his friend on the back. "I'll tell the cat to give it back for you."

"Give what back?" Hermione asked, utterly confused. Ron and Harry where saved from the stress of having to make up an answer because they had arrived at door 654. "What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry turned the brass handle and walked toward the bed nearest to the door, which held his cousin. Dudley looked as though he had lost some weight and had the expression on his face as though he had just stopped talking about them seconds before they had arrived. "Hey Dud," said Harry, trying to smile. "How are you?"

"We were just talking about you," Dudley informed them. "How you jinxed me and-"

"-back when you where living together," said a cold voice. The four of them turned to face Draco Malfoy. "I never knew I would like a juggle, but he's unlike any I've meet before."

"You're telling me," muttered Harry below his breath. "I've never seen any one else who looks so much like a pig walking on two legs and wearing a wig."

Ron sniggered.

"What did you say Potter?" demanded Malfoy. "You and your mudblood friend think you are pretty cool, don't you."

Laughing, Ron repeated, "He was just saying that Dudley looks like a pig and I was wondering what you where doing at St. Mungo's." Ron laughed.

"None of your business Weasley," snarled Draco angrily. "I did more then run around under an invisibility cloak and get myself killed."

Ron's face drained of all color, and Harry felt a sick lurch in the depths of his stomach. Hermione's eyes began to fill with a mixture of anger and tears. "Let's go," Harry grabbed his friends and took them out the door. On the way down the elevator, Ron angrily cried out insults for Draco and Dudley, not bothering to keep his voice down. The elevator door opened and a man of about fifty years old. Tears where pouring down each of their cheeks, it had been several months since Lupin, Tonks, and Fred had died, but the pain was still fresh in their hearts. George was the one who seemed to be suffering the worst; he would only come down from his room during meals, and that was because Mrs. Weasley forced him too. He never would say a joke, smile, or even laugh. It was as if loosing Fred had snapped the life out of him, each day he seemed to get worse and worse. Hermione had spent the last week trying to get him to come skiing with them, until he said he would to get her out of his room. The man in the elevator with them cast them curious looks.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, examining each of their faces in turn. "You must be Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"How do you know?" stammered Harry, automatically reaching for his scar.

The man raised his eyebrows, "you are all over the Daily Prophet, how could I _not _know?" He smiled weakly. "I lost my son; he was the England team seeker."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded. "We are sorry."

With a _ding, _the elevator door opened to the lobby. "Well, here is our stop," the man smiled. "I heard you two are good Quidditch players. There are tryouts tonight. If you meet me outsides St. Mungo's front door I can take you to the field. How does five thirty work?"

Harry and Ron exchanged excited glances. "Thanks," they said together, leading the way out of the elevator.

"No problem," the man smiled and walked off. "See you then."

Hermione stared at both of them, "so you guys are going to tryout for a Quidditch team?"

"Yes."

"When we are supposed to be skiing?"

"Hey," said Harry, slightly confused. "You told us we weren't going to ski until tomorrow."

Anger flashed behind Hermione's eyes so quickly, Harry was not sure if he had seen it. Ron did not seem to have noticed a thing. "That was when we weren't going to get there until five o'clock at night. But it is noon, we have plenty of time to ski!"

"How about we get the equipment today so that way we can begin to ski early tomorrow," Ron suggested, sensing a fight coming.

"I guess we'll have to since you two had to make other arrangements," Hermione's voice was beginning to shack with anger. "Now grab my arms so I can take us to the ski resort." Harry grabbed her left arm and Ron grabbed her right.

From all directions, they were being compressed and they felt as if they were being popped like a balloon. Then it was over as quickly as it had begun. Ron and Harry let go of Hermione's arms. Hermione turned on her heels and began walking up the powdery white snow, crunching it below her feet. Ron and Harry quickly followed in her foot steps. Beautiful pine trees held large piles of sparkling snow, and a path of mucky snow was a few feet ahead of them. To their right was a steep hill filled with people on ski's and snowboards and to their left was a large wooden cabin. Hermione led the way in and went up to the front desk.

"Hello," said the man behind the desk. "What can I do for a beautiful lady like yourself?" He had wavy blond hair and a young looking face; bright blue eyes looked Hermione over and a large nametag rested below the color on his black leather coat saying: Jared.

Hermione blushed, "I have two rooms reserved under the name 'Granger', and I also need rentals." Jared gave Hermione two keys, one saying '324' and the other saying '325'. "How much will that cost?" Hermione asked, blushing even harder.

"Fifty euros a night," he winked.

Beaming and pulling out her wallet Hermione winked back and handed him fifty euros, "and where are the rentals?"

Jared pointed to his left and Hermione gestured to Ron and Harry to follow Jared's finger. "Blush any harder and you'll blow," Ron said annoyed.

"The usual price for two rooms is one hundred and fifty euros for one night," said Hermione briskly. "Look at the deal I got us."

"If you run back real quick and kiss him, I bet he'll take another twenty euros off," Ron snarled.

Harry elbowed Ron and suppressed his laughter only because Ron was his best friend.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it so far! Tell me what you think, what I can fix, blah blah blah. **


End file.
